Finding Answers: Love, Lies, and Life
Xemen It is a core human belief that in even the most adverse of situations, an avenue to victory can be found, that hope is never ''lost. Lana could feel her head pounding as she she swayed out of a not so refreshing sleep. Her vision was quite blurry as she forced her eyes open. She noticed her hands were in cuffs on her lap. As her vision continued to clear up, it became apparent that her ankles were shackled as well. There was a good chance both sets of chains were made to seal her magic. Her migraine would not escape her just yet it would seem. Lana softly groaned as she could feel her ears ringing. She tried to move, no such luck. She exhaled softly as she let her mind mull over the recent events of her life. She wasn't sure what had happened following her proposal to go with Victoria's captives. All she could remember that was as they were moving through the woods she felt a strong thud to her neck and everything went black. Suddenly a cold grin ran through her mind, she felt a shiver go down her spine, it had been the work of ''that ''man as a precaution surely. Suddenly she could hear someone calling to her. The voice was faint but full of emotion, almost frantic. As Lana's senses finally cleared, she slowly turned to see Victoria next on her in shackles, though her legs were not chained. The girl's eyes were full of worry. "Lana! You're awake, thank god." Lana narrowed her eyes at the bandaged wrapped around the upper part of the princess' arm. "Glad to be awake, I guess, " Lana said softly, she still felt very weak. It was likely the initial effect of the hand cuffs, she figured. "What happened to your arm, Victoria?" A weak smile crossed the face of the young princess in that moment. "Just like you to worry about others before yourself, but don't worry about me, " Victoria replied quickly, "I'll be fine. They knocked us out as we entered the woods." Lana glanced around their cell. It was actually clean somehow, yet dark. There was a small amount of sunlight entering through the windows. Clearly, she had been out for a while. It looked to be sunrise right about now. Lana set her sights back on Victoria. "How long was I out for?" She asked quickly. "Long enough, Lana, " Victoria said through a worried look, " Long enough." The princess wasn't sure how to put it but the awakening of her companion brought peace to her, even in this dungeon cell. It was soothing somehow. Lana's tired but focused face was the only assuring thing left for her. Suddenly their ears pricked up at the creaking sound of the cell's door opening. Lana gritted her teeth as two figures stepped in, the door closing slowly behind him. The pair began to slowly make their way towards Victoria and herself. On the left was a blue-haired woman, Lana could of sworn her skin was of a blue tint. She had a calculated look on her face, it was as if she saw the two chained up women as objects rather than people. Yet, it was the man on the left that gave her strange chills. He had a whimsical look on his face, it disgusted her. Though there was something about his presence that told her one wrong move could end her life. It wasn't just fear, no, Lana wasn't sure but it was more than just fear. As the sunlight beamed through the window, lighting the visitors' ways, Lana caught a glance of the man's cold blue eyes. They were the opposite of a certain man she knew, his piercing eyes were always soft and kind, these eyes could chill her blood cold. Lana let out a soft groan as she tried to re-position her hands, which were bound at the wrists. A soft chuckle caught her ear as she glared back at the newcomers who had just come to a halt a few feet away. "Heh, chains too tight?" Lana suddenly felt the desire to choke this man. But, that feeling kicked in again as she battled to keep her composure. Victoria was silent, Lana was sure she was planning to play things by ear. "Who the hell are you? Why did you attack Crocus and kidnap her highness?" Lana asked sternly, she would not bow down to this man's agenda no matter what. "So many questions, " He said amusingly, stepping closer towards the two. He lowered himself towards Lana, the young woman's eyes widening in response. Suddenly, he cupped her cheeks softly. "Prisoners shouldn't have so many questions, Lana Kaen. I am Xemen, the master of Exia and lady luck ain't on your side." Lana uttered no response. She simply squirmed backwards but quickly gave up as her eyes met his. This Xemen, his eyes were full of power, that was the only way Lana could put it. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the once calm lady next to him glaring murderously towards her. Was it some twisted jealousy? "Let go of me, fool, " Lana snapped through a venomous look. "Ouch, you hurt my feelings, " Xemen said, grinning as he pulled away. "Such a pretty girl, yet such a beast hides within." He stood back up straight, crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes glided over towards the captive princess. The girl could not even mouth a word, she was paralyzed by fear. "Do you even know what kind of damage you've done to the people of Fiore with this little fiasco?" Lana asked in a demanding tone. She could feel the woman's eyes lock on her again, but didn't care. "Answer me, Xemen!" "I wouldn't know, I'm not from there, " Xemen said with a quick shrug. " I am really feeling the aster though." Lana scoffed at the comment, she couldn't believe her ears. "People like you, it's people like you that make life so damn hard, " Lana said. Xemen stepped towards the barred window, not bothering to look back at his rowdy captive. "I like to think I'm an intelligent man, Ms. Kaen, " He said softly, sliding his hands into his pockets. "No one would question such a thing, Xemen-sama, " the woman said quickly. "Thank you, Thelia. From what I've gathered you seem like an intelligent young woman, Ms. Kaen, so, " Xemen turned his head slightly towards her, his eyes quickly meeting with hers, " It's only logical to not be an idiot and watch your mouth." In that moment, Lana was speechless as a wave of killing intent flushed over her and her alone. She clenched her teeth. In this situation, she had to be strong not just for Victoria but for her own sanity. "If you had wanted to kill me, you would of already, " Lana replied weakly. Xemen smirked, "Oh, women like you are always fun." He casually stepped back in front of them. "Just to keep you updated, there's two guards outside your cell at all times and won't come any closer than 6 feet from you. You know, in case you try anything funny, so your food is gonna be slid on the floor towards you two, " Xemen added, grinning. Lana was starting to get annoyed. "What are your plans, your goal?" She asked suddenly. "What? I'm talking basic logistics here, one thing at a damn time, woman, " Xemen said. " Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch, anyway--" "I'm not playing around, Xemen! What are you aiming for?" Lana said with burning eyes. Thelia exchanged a quick look with her superior, not sure what would happen next. Xemen sighed and proceeded to walk towards a wall and lean against it. He never liked people who didn't let him finish, it was just so rude. Lana kept her eyes dead set on him while Victoria reluctantly followed her lead. "Centuries ago, or so it's assumed, there was a magical item forged. It had one simple function. This contraption's origins are pretty much a mystery, even I'm in the dark to the specifics, " Xemen said laughingly, " Anyway, the function was simple, it could amplify the power of '''any '''spell, any spell. Now, down the line it came into the possession of Fiore's royal family. With that in mind, I stole it. It would be a great asset for my desires." "So why would you attack the capital? Sounds like it wasn't even there specifically, " Lana asked through a confused look. "Why kidnap Victoria?" "Let me finish, woman, " Xemen said, sighing. "Alot of planning went into this. First, I had to orchestrate that little war nonsense with Fiore and those two pathetic countries to make grabbing the artifact easier. I did not want to deal with Raimo Vista head on. Next..." He trailed off as Lana's now murderous look met his. "You did it! You would put thousands of soldiers and potentially citizens at risk for your damn goals?" Lana cried. She could no longer keep her cool, not in the midst of such a fiend. A small smile cracked across Xemen's face as he took in Lana's reaction. "Short answer, yes, " Xemen replied dryly. He nodded at Victoria's bandaged arm, "Here's where you come in. The thing doesn't work without a sample of blood from the royal lineage, which is its' "key". It's ''sleeping as of now. That's been taken care of though." Lana glanced at the girl's arm and then back at Xemen's smug face. "So, what do you mean to do with this artifact? Bring about your justice upon the world, rule the world? " She asked plainly. Xemen's sudden outburst of laughter pierced the momentary silence. It was an honest laugh, and strangely not one that radiated anything but pure amusement. "Justice? I'm not those fools who think they are some God. Those who believe they can transcend God, die. I do all this because I want to, " Xemen laughed, looking straight at Lana. "Just...because you want to?" Victoria asked nervously. "I have no reason to share the specifics of my plans with you two, so that's about all you're getting, kiddo," Xemen said, beckoning Thelia as he turned towards the door. "Let's go, Thelia, no need to stick around here." She nodded and followed in suit, "Of course, sir." Victoria struggled in her chains, the metal rattling echoing through the cell. "Wait, you, I mean, Xemen. That artifact you mentioned, " She asked frantically, " what was the name of it? I know nothing about it." Xemen came opened the door, ushering Thelia through first. As he stepped through, he came to a quick stop and peered over his shoulder towards Lana and Victoria. "Arcam Dilata." Welcome to Essos "Date of birth." "June 13th, X761." "Country of birth." "That would be Fiore." "Hometown and occupation if you have one." "Sole City and I'm a mage, not affiliated with any guild." Sanjo groaned as he stared back at the middle aged man across from him. He was stuck in the customs office of Isenberg. After a long wait in a line that was mind boggling, Sanjo was stuck answering questions for paperwork with some worker at a desk in the corner. The man's bright yellow vest made Sanjo's eyes hurt or so it felt. The man ran a hand through his graying hair as he wrote down the information on a special form for visitors without proper documentation. Sanjo cursed himself for not remembering to bring such stuff along. It was just bad luck, Richard didn't need anything at all as he had clearance to all nations under the Council. As for Zeo, due to his lack of vital information had been in a pickle himself but his intimidating looks got him through luckily. Yet, Sanjo was the "pretty boy that needs to wait in line like everyone else and hush up" or so the manager said, that lady was vicious. "Now, what was your name again, son?" the man asked, fixing his glasses. Sanjo sighed, he could of sworn he had said his name more than once. The man shot another look at Sanjo, " I know it's annoying, but Essos is home to many important business ventures. Anyone who enters the country through here, especially with no real documentation, is expected to do this." "I'm aware, " Sanjo replied quickly, slouched in his chair, "And it's Sanjo Vista. Vista, V-i-s-t-a.....it's spelled exactly how it sounds." Suddenly the man calmly dropped his pen, tapping the table with his free hand. "Vista? Had you said this earlier this would of gone much quicker." He took to his feet quickly and beckoned Sanjo to follow him. "Aren't you one of'em Ten Wizard Saints?" "Yes, sir, I am, " Sanjo replied with a sigh. He followed the older man past the line and towards the same door he had seen Richard and Zeo go through. It was about time, he figured. "So, I can go now?" The man nodded at Sanjo, "Ah, yes. Welcome to Essos, Mr. Vista. Enjoy your time here." Sanjo smirked, that wasn't likely. "Finally, have a nice day, man, " Sanjo said, pushing the door open and stepping through. Before him was an array of buildings with countless citizens weaving through the streets. He looked down the long descending set of steps before him. The delay was finally over. "Took you long enough!" Sanjo turned to Richard and Zeo leaning against the wall. Both had some sort of drinks in their hands. He smiled, keeping them waiting must of been annoying on their end as well. "Sorry, customs here are nothing but a hassle, " Sanjo said, stepping down the stairs. The pair followed in suit and flanked either side of him. "So I'm just gonna go ahead and ask what we're all thinking, " Richard said. "Care to share some info about your uncle? I believe his name was Kai, right?" Zeo figured to keep his silence for now with how things were at the moment. "Yes, my uncle is Kai Vista, he's my dad's younger brother and by a good distance. He used to be a general in the military, but left that job about 5 years ago, " Sanjo replied as the crossed the street. The sidewalk was a bit crowded but nothing too bad. "He left the army, why?" Richard asked quickly. "Only my grandpa and dad know, but it was for a more peaceful life. That much I know, " Sanjo said calmly. " He's more of a suit and tie guy now and is the Head of Vista External Affairs, which is--" "I think Zeo and I can infer what that means, Sanjo," Richard said suddenly, "Just tell us the important stuff." Sanjo shrugged, "Well, back to Uncle Kai, he and Aunt Alessa moved here right after that fiasco. I think he keeps his presence here low key though, or at least tries, " Sanjo laughed. Memories of his uncle came to him, amusing ones. "Aunt Alessa?" Zeo asked, breaking his silence. Sanjo and Richard shot glances his way, surprised he decided to talk all of sudden. "Well, she's not technically my aunt, her name is Alessa Norman, but they've been engaged for a while, " Sanjo said, stroking his chin. " She's pretty much my aunt though, " They came to a halt before a busy street. Suddenly, Sanjo held his hand out as he tried to hail a cab, warranting a confused look from Zeo. Yet, he had no such luck. The magical vehicles continued to pass them one after another. Sanjo's face fell into a frown. He turned to the crosswalk, " Screw it, we're walking." Richard snickered at the comment, " Just not your day, huh?" Sanjo could only shake his head at the jeer. "So, where does this Kai live?" Zeo asked plainly. Sanjo pointed ahead of them. "On the west side, which is where we are headed, " Sanjo replied. "It's more suburban-ish on that end of town. Just wait and see, man." Zeo nodded in agreement. He quickly exchanged looks with Richard, the latter was looking still ever so curious. A few odd gestures later, Zeo sighed, he knew Richard would just start pressing Sanjo for random answers. "Any fun facts on your uncle?" Richard asked, earning an arched eyebrow from Sanjo. "You know just to make this walk a little more interesting? Sanjo tapped his cheek as he ran through his thoughts. "Well, back in his military days, they called him the Heaven Piercer, " Sanjo said, still in thought, "Oh, and he was a serious womanizer in the past. That was until he met Alessa though, she set him straight, haha." "That's interesting, " Richard mused as he glanced at a couple of passer byers staring at the three of them. "Is it just me, or are we getting some odd looks from some of the townspeople?" Zeo watched around them as a few people here and there shot them odd looks. "If anything, they likely know of Sanjo and you, " Zeo said, " You two are pretty famous. Also, the Wizard Saint crest on the back of Sanjo's jacket doesn't help." "Right, right, " Richard nodded in agreement, he couldn't argue with that logic. He shot a quick look at Sanjo's back, the blonde mage was a few steps ahead of the two. "Say, one more question, man." "Shoot," Sanjo said, not bothering to peer back. "If you don't want to answer because it's too personal, just give me the word, " Richard said sternly. "Anyway, if your uncle left the military just like that, doesn't that mean things aren't great between him and your dad?" Sanjo sighed, it was a warranted question but an annoying one. Or at the very least, not fun to talk. "My dad and Uncle Kai is just fine, just like always. The tension is between him and my gramps, they don't get along very well ever since, " Sanjo peered over his shoulder to Richard, " It's that family drama nonsense." They crossed another street in silence. Richard wished he hadn't asked, even if Sanjo didn't seem bothered by obliging to his request. No family was perfect, not even Sanjo's. Zeo had thrown in a disapproving look a few moments ago, and he couldn't blame the guy. Richard noticed that the city had gotten alot more relaxed since their arrival. They began to pass by less crowded streets, then again Sanjo had mentioned the west side was less urban. "I only tell you these things since I consider you to be a good friend, Richard, " Sanjo said suddenly, breaking the silence, " And so don't think I'm offended or something. As for Zeo, he's not the type to speak of others' business or so I assume. " A small smile crossed Zeo's face at that last statement, his friend had him nailed rather well. "That's nice to know. Well, I think we should chat about what really matters at the moment, " Richard said, his tone taking a more serious shade. "Meaning Lana and Victoria. After we get information on Exia, what is next?" "All in due time, Richard, " Zeo said, cutting in. "Dark guilds are a rowdy bunch, there's always a chance they'll come to us." Sanjo nodded in agreement. He figured there was always the chance that they'd take another swipe at them. Sanjo was convinced that Exia had an excellent intel network themselves and could pinpoint his friends and himself without that much effort. Yet, it didn't bother him, the weren't trying to hide. If anything, he welcomed them to try just that. Though he did wonder on the skill levels of Exia's members. That Vilmos guy wasn't anything special to him, however, Xena mentioned her opponent, Ama, was pretty skilled and just unlucky to have Xena as an opponent. Then came the question of why on earth they would kidnap the princess. No ransom had been announced, thus they clearly weren't interested in money. After getting news of his daughter's situation, the King had proclaimed that any man who could save his daughter would be rewarded handsomely; even more so if they brought back the head of any Exia member. It sufficed to say guilds were scouring Fiore for this guild. Little did they know, Exia's base was in another nation but Sanjo decided not to disclose that information in risk of it making the situation worse. Outside of his group, only Xena and Erza's team knew; Xena was making rounds in the northwestern region of the kingdom for reasons Sanjo did not know. "Looking for someone, gents?" They turned to see an older man walk towards him. Well, not much older per se, Richard noticed. However, he looked seasoned ''and experienced. With black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow to match. If it hadn't been for Sanjo's expression as a dead giveaway, Richard would of been rather confused. "Uncle Kai, did you know we were coming? Like, sense us nearing your home?" Sanjo asked, walking towards the man before them. Kai smiled. "Uh, no, " He replied, looking at Zeo and Richard, " I just saw that blonde spiky head of hair of yours, and had to check it out. " Sanjo and Kai quickly embraced in a hug only family could relate to. Sanjo looked back as he pointed towards his friends. "This is Richard Aria and Zeo Delacroix, they're friends and comrades of mine, " He ushered his uncle to shake their hands. "Nice to meet you, guys, " Kai said, smiling. "I'd ask why you're here, but I have a good idea why. How about we take this conversation somewhere a little more secure?" All three nodded in agreement, things could finally get rolling again. ---- If Richard had ever wondered how exactly this Alessa turned Kai from a Casanova into a faithful fiance, he could start with the fact that she was simply gorgeous and then some. She had made them all some tea and they were seated in one of the dens it would seem. This Kai, Sanjo's uncle, had taken a change of tone quickly as he sipped his tea."''I'm putting my faith in this guy that he can help us save Lana, " Richard hoped, taking another sip of his tea. "I had gotten news that of the capital's attack. Also, I heard you were on the scene, kid, though it seems that's not public knowledge." Kai set down his cup of tea and leaned back on the couch he was seated on. "News has spread like wildfire that the capital was under attack but not the specifics save for the princess' abduction. I suppose the media has been ordered to keep the people in the dark, " He said, eyeing Sanjo's change of expression at the mention of the abduction. He decided to push things further. "I also know another woman was abducted, " Kai said coolly. "Lana Kaen, that old geezer's grandchild. What is she to you? " The room fell silent at the question. :"Important, " Sanjo said calmly as he took another sip of tea. Zeo could feel the new sense of awkwardness just overflowing. Was this one of those times when you help a friend out by changing the subject? His gut was telling him yes, yet, he just wasn't sure. Though he didn't show it, Zeo could tell Sanjo wasn't pleased with his uncle's prodding. "So, this is a lovely home you've got here, Alessa, " Richard said suddenly, noticing Alessa's arrival. She had a tray of pastries in hand. Sanjo sighed, he was thankful for the sudden save by his friend. Richard reached for a pastry, " Must be enjoying living the life with your fiance, no?" Alessa and Kai looked at one another suddenly, then she whispered something in his ear. Sanjo arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kai took Alessa's hand in his and set his eyes on his nephew. She wore a soft smile as she gestured Kai to say something. "About that, we're not fiances anymore, " Kai said nervously, "We're married now, Sanjo." "What? How?" "We got eloped, didn't want a big ceremony. We were gonna head to Fiore and tell everyone, but then there was the war situation, " Kai said, keeping a weak smile. Alessa gave his hand a quick squeeze of support. Sanjo set his cup down and set his hands on his head in shock, it was just one thing after another in his life. "Holy crap, that's just..." Sanjo trailed off as his eyes fell back on Kai. "With your skill level, moving in this current situation wouldn't be anything to worry about. You're just worried about gramps. Another thing, why no ceremony?" "My father's approval of my elopement is the least of my problems with him, " Kai said, letting go out Alessa's delicate hand and taking to his feet. "So, yes, she's Alessa Vista now." Richard tried to stifle a laugh, looking at Sanjo's surprised face. It was a funny situation. "Anyway, sorry to break the fun, but can we get on track, gentlemen?" He asked, directing his look towards Kai. The older man cleared his throat and returned to his seat. "Right, of course, " Kai said dryly. "I have some intel on strange movements in central Isenberg, that's where you need to look." Sanjo arched an eyebrow, "They're in this country? Well, that's weird. " "Isenberg is a pretty easy place for criminals to hide or build a base in, if you ask me, " Kai reached over to a piece of paper on the wooden coffee table they were centered around. "Now, let's go over some specifics." Pandora's Box "Damn that thing is huge." Vilmos leaned against a wall as he took in the massive contraption before his eyes. It was called "Arcam Dilata" and was some old artifact that the royal family of Fiore had. He personally didn't care, but was surprised at how simple the function of the artifact was given its' size. He turned his head towards his companions. "What are you giving me that face for, Ama?" Vilmos asked through a confused look. "It's not just any thing, you brute." Vilmos rolled his eyes at the young man next to Ama. "Shut up, Nicholai, " Vilmos snapped. "Girly looking bitch." The young man fixed his jacket, not bothering to carry on with Vilmos. "Whatever, man, " Nicholai replied, smirking. He waltzed across the room and took a seat on an old, worn out chair. They were inside a massive ballroom. "This castle could use some new furniture. I feel unclean just sitting on the chairs." Ama shrugged. "Xemen-sama picked this location as the ballroom was perfect for storing the Arcam Dilata. Truly the only logical route, " She said, watching Nicholai fiddle with his hair. "By the way, Nicholai, mind if I inquire about something?" "Knock yourself, Ama, " He replied, crossing his legs. "How was that tournament? The one in the Pergrande Kingdom?" She asked, walking a few steps towards him. "Boring. B-o-r-i-n-g, it was nothing great, " Nicholai said dryly, " And our time was cut short for the plan. We just ended up slaughtering the committee and leaving rather soon." He smirked at Ama's emotionless face, no disappointment at all. It was like she wore a mask, or so that's how he saw it. Nicholai had no idea what Vilmos meant with "that face" expression, she always looked the same to him. "Well, you two healed up quickly." The three looked towards the entry doors to see another one of their companions finally come to join them. "Ah, Mugen. Yea, Ariel had a barrier spell that fixed me right up. As for Ama, well her magic lets her recover quickly, " Vilmos said, giving the newest addition to the group a quick nod. Mugen smiled, "That is good news." He directed his look upwards to the artifact chained down in the center of the ballroom. Its' design was eery and it looked as if something was living inside of it; to add to it all, it was blood red. Whoever crafted this thing must of wanted to scare off small children. "This thing just makes me feel uneasy, " Mugen said, shaking his head. Vilmos began to stretch his arms, walking towards Mugen. "Man, that damn Golden Lion is tough as nails, " He said, stretching his right arm. "I'd love to fight him again though. That guy's strong, I'm always game for a fight with strong people. " "I'm sure you are. You're not only one who finds the young man intriguing. I share your sentiment." They all quickly turned to see their leader and guildmaster enter through a pair of double doors on the side. He was flanked by two others. Xemen had his typical relaxed grin on his face as he neared his subordinates. "Things are starting to heat up, folks." Nicholai rose from his seat. "Ah, Claude, you were with Master. You too, Ariel, it seems, " He stepped towards where Mugen, Vilmos, and the others were standing. "Where's Marx?" "Where is he ever?" Claude replied coldly. Xemen stood before the towering pillar-like structure that was known as Arcam Dilata. In silence, he took in the sight before him. The others watched on in relative silence, some with smiles on their face. It was a watershed moment in their guild's history. With this artifact, a whole new world of possibilities had emerged for them and their leader. Ama narrowed her eyes at Xemen's back. From what she could recall, she couldn't recall much about him at all. He didn't speak of his past too much aside from some of his many travels. It wasn't that he hid it from them, the past just wasn't a relevant topic to him most of the time. Ama wasn't sure as to why, but she was drawn to him, to his charisma. "What lies next, Xemen-sama? " She pondered, losing herself in thought. "This could be Pandora's box depending on who's hands it were to fall into, " Xemen said, not bothering to look back at the others. "Luckily, I'm not a man of such a sinister nature. With the princess in our grasps, the council could never consider the usage of Etherion against us even if they found out our location." Mugen arched an eyebrow. "Master, " He said softly. "Are you saying the princess' presence is simply to deter the use of the Council's super weapon? That we never even needed to drag her here?" Xemen's eyes did not leave Arcam Dilata. It was starting to seem more and more as if the artifact was alive. Not sentient, but not a lifeless tool of destruction either. "Those who think ahead, live and prosper, " Xemen replied sternly, "Yet, those who do the opposite? Things never go so well. " "What's our next move?" Vilmos asked, stepping forward. Xemen turned towards him and the others. "It was interesting that you brought up the Golden Lion, since I have another mission for you, " He said, his eyes shifting towards the young woman next to Vilmos, "A mission for you and Ama." ---- Feeling dreary and bored, Victoria had resigned herself to a nap, deciding that just sitting around could make her go mad. This left Lana to herself and her thoughts. Not so long ago, they had been served breakfast by the guards. A breakfast that was surprisingly not trash, Lana noted. Clearly, this Xemen had some class to his methods, but that wasn't saying much. She had tried to strike up some conversation with the two guards stationed at their door, to dig up some information on things or at least just their basic whereabouts. However, it was to no avail. Both ignored her, and seemed fine following their leader's orders perfectly. While commendable, it was also annoying. "You look pathetic." Lana glanced up to see a familiar yet uninviting face through the barred door window. Lana clenched her teeth. "Oh, it's you. Thelia, was it?" "Ah, I feel honored that you remembered my name, " Thelia replied, grinning. "How's the prison life suiting you?" Lana arched an eyebrow, this woman's personality had made an entire 180. Earlier on, she had been like the perfect assistant alongside Xemen. Now she was taunting Lana? "Where are we?" Lana asked. Thelia narrowed her eyes at Lana, "I suppose I could tell you that much, " She said, "In the central region of Isenberg. We're not in your country, if that's what you were meaning to ask." "Isenberg?" Lana muttered quickly through a shocked look. "Mhm. We're based out of this old, abandoned castle, " Thelia said, smiling at Lana's surprised expression. "Honestly, the main reason we're here is because the ballroom is large enough to hold Arcam Dilata. It's a pretty secluded place." Lana sighed, "I see." She hadn't expected them to be taken to another nation. "May I ask a question?" Lana asked. Thelia rolled her eyes, "Go ahead." "How did such a little known guild gather so much manpower from lesser dark guilds?" Lana asked, shooting a quick glance at the sleeping princess. She was somewhat grateful the girl had dozed off, it made this exchange a simpler affair. "I'll put this simple, so listen good, " Thelia said, her tone taking a darker shade. "In this world there are numerous types of people, among those people are the charismatic and strong. You could say people are drawn to my, I mean, our master, Xemen-sama. His charisma is lovingly convincing, and he does know how to make an offer." "Interesting, " Lana said, nodding. "Now, how did he get someone like Thelia Uvos, known as the Blue Devil, to follow him?" Thelia chuckled at the question, "So, you know of me?" Lana sighed, resting her back on the wall. "It just clicked a few moments ago. You are tagged as a high priority capture by the Rune Knights. I may not be one anymore, but I do keep up with such things." She said calmly. Lana could see Thelia's smug face from between the bars, and it pissed her off. "Also, blue hair and blue-tinted skin are dead giveaways. "How charming, " Thelia replied, smirking. "So, I ask you again," Lana said, earning an arched eyebrow from her newest visitor. "Why do you follow him?" An awkward silence fell between them for but a moment. "To be honest, " Thelia said plainly, "He captivates me." Lana arched an eyebrow, "Pardon me?" "Xemen-sama captivates me. The mystery and power that surrounds him, " Thelia said quickly. "Like I said, he's one of those strong and charismatic people that....." "Live among us, yes, whatever. You speak as if you're the only one who knows someone who fits such a description, " Lana interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Also, I never expected a woman with past crimes like yours to be some sot of fangirl." "Oooh, " Thelia said, tilting her head to the side, "You also know a strong and charismatic person, how interesting Pray tell, who would that be?" "No, " Lana said sternly. "Wait, no? You need to make sense, do you or do you not?" Thelia asked, her grin fading away. "No, I love 'a strong and charismatic person, " Lana said. "You'll meet him soon enough. " '''To be continued. ' '''Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage